


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yunhyeong is happy to know he's been missed.





	Lost and Found

Yunhyeong feels better now. The performance went well; afterwards the members went to drink something in the hotel bar but he was too tired and jet-lagged. Instead he opted for a long, hot shower and sleep.

  
He woke up when Hanbin came back to the room but even then he lied still, on the verge of sleep. He's awake now, though. He stretches on the bed and listens to the water run as Hanbin showers. He feels better physically but he's strangely restless, anxious. He doesn't think he can fall back asleep now.

  
Eventually he sits up and switches the night lamp on. He reaches for his bag and fishes his lip balm out. His lips feel dry again so he applies it quickly. His muscles still ache after the exertion in the jungle and the long flight; he can feel it all especially now that he rested a bit. He frowns, thinking back to the laws of the jungle recording. He didn't think it'd be easy and yet it was still harder than he anticipated. Being sick and pretending to be fine in front of the cameras is something all idols do but it was much more difficult in such extreme conditions.

  
He's worried he didn't do well enough.

  
"Don't worry, it was your first time," Donghyuk said, patting his arm when Yunhyeong voiced his concerns.

  
"And last time," Hanbin cut in, voice sharp. Not the tone he'd use on daily basis. But when Yunhyeong gave him a surprised look, his expression instantly softened. "I mean, you got sick, hyung."

  
"We should send Hanbin instead," Junhoe laughed. "After all he's a monkey."

  
"I think we should send you, finally some peace and quiet."

  
"I would die!"

  
"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices," Jinhwan pointed out dryly.

  
Yunhyeong smiles at the memory. Even more than the hugs and the greetings, hearing the members bicker made him feel like he was home. They're still in Japan, of course, and he can't wait to be back in Seoul in their dorm, but more often than not he feels like his home is where the members are. They're his family.

  
And Hanbin, to him Hanbin is…

  
He hears the bathroom door open and Hanbin walks out, wearing only a towel around his waist. Yunhyeong stares. You can tell he's been working out. Suddenly it hits him that it's been long since they could be alone, just the two of them.

  
"You're awake? Are you feeling better?"

  
"Yeah, I… think." There's still something off. But he doesn't know what to do about it.

  
Hanbin sits down next to him and smiles at him. Bright and soft. Yunhyeong's favorite smile. He smiles back, lets out a sigh when Hanbin cups the side of his face, brushes his thumb over his cheek.

  
"It's good to see you," Hanbin whispers. It's different than when they greeted each other with the members around. Gentler but more intense at the same time. It's been just a few days but to Yunhyeong it felt like weeks, what with the long flights and the hardships he faced in the jungle. And Hanbin didn't tell him I miss you in the messages even once but he can feel it now, when Hanbin looks at him like that, gaze steady, filled with fondness and wonder. He can feel that he's been missed and his heart clenches in his chest. He feels like crying but he swallows it down.

  
"I've missed you," he says because it's been weighing on his heart all this time but he wasn't sure if Hanbin wanted to hear it. He thinks it should be okay now.

  
Hanbin grins, all sweet and boyish. Yunhyeong has the urge to pinch his cheeks. "We all missed you, we had no one to tease."

  
"You know what, I think I want to go back to the jungle now."

  
"Hmm, too bad I'm not letting you go," Hanbin replies brightly and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Yunhyeong likes how by now the feeling has become familiar. Safe. He knows Hanbin's body, knows the way it feels against his, the way his arms feel around him. They fit well together.

  
Yunhyeong relaxes and inhales Hanbin's smell. Call him cheesy but it's probably his favorite scent in the world.

  
"You want to go back to sleep?" Hanbin asks after a moment, pressing a kiss to Yunhyeong's hair. Yunhyeong pulls back shaking his head.

  
"I thought we could…" He gives Hanbin a suggestive smile.

  
"What? Want to watch me play Overwatch?" Hanbin tends to tease him for not just saying, _wanna have sex_? He can't help it, he's really not the type of person to say something like that. But he can tease too.

  
"You mean watch you lose in Overwatch?"

  
"Heeey," Hanbin whines. "I can play well!"

  
"I bet I'd be better than you and I've never played."

  
"It's not that easy! And I'm really pretty good at it!"

  
"Sure." Hanbin is already opening his mouth to protest further, but then Yunhyeong takes his t-shirt off in a swift movement and Hanbin falls silent, staring at him. His eyes are heavy as they rake over his exposed skin.

  
"You didn't really tan much." His fingers wander from Yunhyeong's shoulder then down his arm. He shivers lightly at the touch.

  
"Well, I used sunscreen and… it rained a lot."

  
Hanbin's face clouds over. "I'm sorry. That you got sick. I wish I could…" He doesn't get to finish because Yunhyeong leans in to kiss him.

  
The kiss is chaste at first. Feels like a welcome home kiss. But things escalate quickly and a moment later he finds himself pressed to the bed as they kiss deeply, each movement of lips, each stroke of tongue filled with urgency. Maybe it's been too long for them both.

  
"What, what do you want?" Hanbin asks breathlessly as he helps Yunhyeong wiggle out of his sweatpants. Whatever you want, Yunhyeong wants to say, as he usually does. But then he thinks about the feeling that's been bothering him, like an itch that needs scratching, like a trapped animal struggling to get out.

  
Maybe sometimes it's okay to put yourself first. He shouldn’t feel bad about it. In the end, it goes both ways- they always take care of each other.

  
"Can you be… rough with me?"

  
Hanbin pauses, eyeing him, a crease between his brows. "Are you sure? You still need rest." He sounds worried. Yunhyeong understands.

  
"Not physically. I mean, maybe just a bit." He looks away, flustered under Hanbin's attentive stare. "But I mean… verbally."

  
It's nothing they haven't done before. He knows Hanbin will enjoy it too, they'd talked about it before, what they like in bed. He still feels embarrassed somehow.

  
"Okay." Hanbin's fingers are on his chin, tilting his face so that their eyes meet. "Any words or signals…?"

  
"I'll just tell you to stop."

  
"Just _stop_? Or _no_? _Don't_?" Yunhyeong smiles a bit. He knows he sometimes says that but it's out of embarrassment. Hanbin has never really hurt him.

  
"Just _stop_."

  
"Okay. Then lie down comfortably."

  
There's something Yunhyeong didn't think a person could feel when completely giving up control before he tried it first. It feels safe. Helps him relax and makes him feel calm, stops him from worrying about everything too much. But he knows he wouldn't feel so secure with just anyone. He feels safe because it's Hanbin and he trusts him completely.

  
Hanbin fucks his mouth first. He's not very rough about it, not enough to make him choke, but enough to make his jaw ache and his throat burn. He likes it, though. He likes the way he makes him feel used. And when Hanbin comes he swallows it all like he's told to.

  
Hanbin watches him prepare himself and then he fucks him on all fours first, fast and hard, hands clamped on his hips tightly enough to bruise. Yunhyeong loves it, being taken roughly like this, just feeling Hanbin inside him, his body welcoming every thrust. Hanbin tells him things that make his whole body flush, pushes him to say things that make him tear up with embarrassment but he loves it too. He needs it, all of it.

  
He doesn't get to rest after he comes. Hanbin tells him to ride him. It's not easy- he's oversensitive, the sensations are too much when he lowers himself on Hanbin's cock. He almost wants it to stop, but at the same doing what Hanbin says, making him feel good, is more important.

  
So he tries his best. He's tired, though, and Hanbin tells him not to touch himself and keep going until he comes like that. And normally it's not difficult for him to come just from being fucked but right after an orgasm… It's not long before he's tearing up with frustration and the way Hanbin is watching him, eyes hooded but expression neutral, doesn't help.

  
"Hanbin, please…" He's too tired to move and he sits still in Hanbin's lap, feeling his cock pulse inside him. It feels good, but he can't go on and he needs more.

  
"Please what?" Hanbin sounds a little out of breath but his voice is still sharp. Yunhyeong drops his eyes, ashamed.

  
"Help me please?"

  
"Really? Isn't this all what sluts are good for? And you still need help?"

  
Hanbin doesn't need to be physically rough; the words by themselves feel like a slap, it's enough for him to tear up.

  
"I-I'm sorry."

  
"Look at me when you talk to me."

  
He obeys. Hanbin's eyes are cold, unreadable. He swallows through the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry…"

  
Hanbin tsks, narrowing his eyes and pushes Yunhyeong off his lap, changing the position. Yunhyeong is both relieved and disappointed with himself- he could've done better.

  
He spreads his legs on instinct but Hanbin doesn't enter him again. He whines softly. He feels empty, he just wants Hanbin to fuck him, use him to make himself feel good.

  
Hanbin pins him down, looks at him, his expression neutral, almost disinterested. "Guess lying there and taking my dick is really all you can do. Is that right?"

  
He wants to answer, he really does, but tears blur his vision and all that comes out is a soft sob. Hanbin freezes and loosens his grip a little.

  
"...Do you want me to stop?" He can hear hesitation and concern in Hanbin's voice and he shakes his head. He's crying, yes, but he somehow feels better than before, like a heavy weight has been lifted off his chest, and he just needs- he needs Hanbin.

  
"Please, please fuck me."

  
He closes his eyes, relieved, when Hanbin enters him again. He thinks nothing can feel better than this, Hanbin's cock stretching and filling him. He's thankful to Hanbin for not being slow and gentle even if his tears worried him. The quick, sharp thrusts push him closer to the edge again. He feels Hanbin's hand close around his neck; not enough pressure for him to make breathing difficult but enough to feel it, to know Hanbin could choke him if he wanted to. It's all about knowing his everything, even his breath, his heartbeat, belongs to Hanbin. This is what allows him to really let go.

  
Hanbin comes a moment after him, panting into his hear as he rides out his orgasm, and then he gathers Yunhyeong in his arms, pulls him as close as possible. Yunhyeong buries his face in Hanbin's neck and cries. He'd be embarrassed normally but he doesn't care right now and with Hanbin petting his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him, all the tender words he needs to hear, he feels okay. Those aren't bad tears at all.

  
"Do you feel better now?" Hanbin asks after a while, once Yunhyeong calms down. It makes him smile, how soft his voice sounds, so full of fondness.

  
"Much better," he whispers, his eyes falling shut.

  
"Good."

  
Hanbin doesn't say anything after that but the way he's holding him, almost too tightly, like he never wants to let go, tells Yunhyeong everything he needs to know right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this yunbin gif with hanbin stroking yun's thigh. i stared at it for too long and felt compelled to write them. this was a request from a friend, you know who you are, i love you! thanks to everyone who read this, i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
